When You Look Me in the Eyes
by partylikeajonas
Summary: Nick Jonas one shot. NICKxOC. This was really fun to write, but it's lovey dovey LOL. R&R!


**When You Look Me in the Eyes  
A Nick Jonas One Shot**

**Nick's POV**

Wow. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't believe I was so lucky to know someone as wonderful as her. I had known Lydia for a long time, she was my best friend for heavens sake. At first, I thought she was pretty, but she was my best friend. but, my feelings became stronger and stronger. now, I found myself staring at her soft face as she peacefully slept on her bunk of our tour bus. We had invited her to tour with us, and I was overjoyed when she said yes.

She was smart, funny, pretty, and much more. She was my dream girl. She didn't know how many of our songs were dedicated to her. I was still staring at her when she shifted slightly in her sleep and brought me back to earth. I felt, for lack of more manly words, butterflies in my stomach. I was so close to her. I felt so peaceful. I reached over and brushed one of her golden locks of her hair out of her face so I could see her better. I wished so bad I could kiss her. I had wanted to for a long time. All of the sudden, her eyes softly opened.

"Nick?" she asked, drowsy from sleep. I reached over and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked her softly.

"No" she replied, and to my surprise, she didn't move her hand. My heart was in my throat and my stomach did twists as I leaned in closer. She didn't move, and our eyes locked. her lips looked so soft, and she looked more beautiful then ever.

"Lydia" I said in barley a whisper, and leaned foreword without thinking and kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss I'd ever had.

Lydia didn't move. she just sat there frozen. I broke the kiss that I wanted to last forever, and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I said, not even caring we were closer to each other then we'd ever been. "I'm so sorry. I figured that would be the only chance I'd ever have to feel that." I paused. "I love you Lydia."

She let out a breath she had been holding in. She looked shocked.

"Me?" she asked, surprised. "Nick… You have no idea how lucky I feel right now," Then, she leaned over and kissed me as if she had wanted to for a long time. She pulled away, and I held her in my arms. I couldn't be luckier.

_When I hold you in my arms  
__I know that it's forever  
__I find my paradise  
__When you look me in the eyes_

**Lydia's POV**

I was having the sweetest dream. Nick and I kissed. But, deep inside me, I knew I was asleep. All of the sudden, I felt like I was being watched. I slowly opened my eyes to see Nick watching me. The same Nick I had known for a long time, the handsome, smart, funny, sweet, sensitive Nick. The Nick I was in love with.

"Nick?" I asked sleepily. Why did he have to be watching me with no makeup on and bed head hair? My heart jumped as he reached over and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked softly.

"No," I said, not moving my intertwined fingers. I wanted to stay by him forever. When he asked me to go on our with him, I was so close to saying no. As much as I loved him, I feared that if I let myself be near him more, I would just be heartbroken more. My heart jumped a mile as he leaned in closer.

"Lydia," He said in barely a whisper, then, the next thing I knew, he was kissing me. It was the sweetest, softest kiss I'd ever had. Finally, he broke the kiss I had wanted to last for a long, long time. I sat there frozen, still in shock. Nick had kissed me. I had been wanting that kiss forever. His chocolate auburn eyes looked into mine and my heart jumped again.

"I'm so sorry." He said, his face nearly an inch from mine. "I'm so sorry. I figured that would be the only chance I'd ever have to feel that." He paused, and his voice went into a whisper. "I love you Lydia." The words echoed in my head. He. Loved. Me? When he could love all those other pretty movie stars, he chose me? I realized I had been holding my breath, so I let it out.

"Me?" I asked. "Nick… You have no idea how lucky I feel right now," I was floating on a cloud as I leaned forward one inch and kissed him. I pulled away, and he drew me into his arms. I couldn't believe it. My dream came true.

_It started out as a feeling  
__Which then turned into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what do you think? I had inspiration for this in the middle of the night, and I sent it to myself in an email text on my phone since I couldn't get on the computer lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please! :D.

-Chelsea

PS- If you were wondering what song I was quoting the last paragraph, it's the song I"m addicted to right now, it's called "The Call," by Regina Spektor, from the _Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian_ soundtrack. I love it!


End file.
